


Lost

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Ух ты... — радостно выговаривает он, находя, судя по обилию концертных костюмов, гримёрку.«Не пытайся выбраться сам, чтобы не осложнять жизнь тем, кто пытается тебя найти», — ворчливо напоминает Фельцман, и Витя даже кивает ему, хотя тренера нет сейчас с ним рядом.— Да куда ж я отсюда денусь, — хмыкает он, присвистывая. Да, выступление идёт три часа, и рано или поздно, но будет антракт, а значит, его обязательно здесь найдут, верно?А пока его ищут — или не ищут — можно и самую малость пошалить.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Оказываться запертым в каком-то помещении для Вити не ново. На самом деле он достаточно шумный и заметный, для того, чтобы нечто подобное происходило с ним часто, однако, время от времени он позволяет мыслям увлечь его, утянуть за собой в беспощадную пучину, и в таком состоянии с ним и случаются разнообразные казусы.

Например, как сейчас, когда они с Юри решили наведаться в театр, чтобы посмотреть выступление артистов, которых так давно ждал его парень, а самому Вите приспичило отойти. И всё бы ничего, интуитивно догадываясь о значении надписей на кабинках он добирается до туалета. А вот на обратном пути его застигает врасплох звук фанфар, которые слышны слишком глухо.

«Нужно срезать здесь, и тогда я спущусь на этаж ниже как раз на наш бельэтаж», — думает Витя, веря своему путеводческому инстинкту. Тому самому, который нахрен отсутствует у него и активно заменяется телефоном, о чём Витя регулярно забывает.

Фанфары ударяют вновь, совсем не оттуда, откуда он ожидал, и это уже напрягает. Витя ускоряет шаг, спускаясь на нижний этаж и осматривается — выглядит он ровно так же, как и предыдущий.

«Надо позвонить Юри», — проносится у него в голове, когда он вспоминает — перед выступлением они отключили мобильные, а значит никакой возможности дозвониться до любимого у него нет.

Будь Витя младше, он бы, наверное, чуть забеспокоился, но ему уже двадцать семь, и это не последний раз, когда он теряется в большом помещении, где один коридор похож на другой.

Нужно всего-то заглядывать во все двери, которые встретятся, пока не найдёшь то, что ищешь, а если потеряешься окончательно, то стоит сесть, расслабиться, и найдут уже тебя.

Так с ним было на первых соревнованиях, где решив пройти коротким путём Витя каким-то образом повернул не туда, и двинул вообще в противоположную от встречающих сторону. Тогда его искали три часа, а после этого дядя Яша вбил в голову простые правила — не паниковать, не пытаться выбраться самому и думать своей «очаровательно тупой башкой», как изволил выразиться тогда тренер.

Витя и не паникует.

— Ух ты... — радостно выговаривает он, находя, судя по обилию концертных костюмов, гримёрку.

«Не пытайся выбраться сам, чтобы не осложнять жизнь тем, кто пытается тебя найти», — ворчливо напоминает Фельцман, и Витя даже кивает ему, хотя тренера нет сейчас с ним рядом.

— Да куда ж я отсюда денусь, — хмыкает он, присвистывая. Да, выступление идёт три часа, и рано или поздно, но будет антракт, а значит, его обязательно здесь найдут, верно?

А пока его ищут — или не ищут — можно и самую малость пошалить. 

Дверью Витя не хлопает, прикрывает её за собой неплотно, и проходит в достаточно уютную, хотя и неприбранную комнату, где в три ряда стоят стойки с вешалками, на которых красуются концертные костюмы. 

На части из них — чехлы, на других нет даже плёнки — настолько они часто используются.

Пальцы Вити скользят по пайеткам и бисеру, которыми мастерски расшиты костюмы. В этом Витя знает толк — для того, чтобы выступать на льду и запомниться жюри и зрителям, в первую очередь нужно быть ярким, броским. Костюм в этом деле одна из основных составляющих. Они вместе с причёской создают образ, что фигурист наполняет своими движениями и эмоциями.

Напротив стоек красуется огромное зеркало, у которого по краям чуть облупилось и облезло посеребрение, но это лишь добавляет ему шарма. 

Новой вещи никогда не быть в примерочной долго, ведь артисты не те люди, которые особенно трепетно относятся к тому, что их окружает. Привычка оставлять свой след переходит на всё, к чему они только прикасаются.

«Точно», — кивает своим мыслям Витя, загадочно улыбаясь и подцепив котелок и трость. В его костюме и с такой шляпой он похож на зажиточного англичанина 19-ого века. Нужно всего лишь пара шагов и вздёрнутая голова, чтобы образ заиграл новыми красками.

Витя увлекается, перебирая мужские образы исключительно за счёт аксессуаров — зонт, ковбойская шляпа и пончо, ботфорты, что ему безнадёжно велики и китель, что безобразно мал, веер.

Веер, впрочем, совершенно женская вещица, но у него такие очаровательные страусиные перья, что Витя, оглянувшись за спину, и, полагая, что у него ещё есть некоторое время, пока его будут искать в перерыве между актами, выбирает себе платье.

Просто так, веселья ради, чтобы посмотреть, как оно будет сочетаться с веером. Мягкое, бархатное, оно приятное на ощупь настолько, что нырнув в ткань и расправив все складки на груди, Витя скользит ладонями по черной ворсистой ткани, и улыбается своему отражению задумчиво. 

С оголёнными плечами он вдруг ощущает себя не столько беззащитным, сколько ранимым и хрупким, а длинный разрез вдоль бедра наполняет образ чувственностью. Правда, для этого приходится приподняться на цыпочки и отставить ногу, соскальзывая по коже подушечками так же медленно, как и по бархату, наслаждаясь местом стыка в середине бедра.

Особо как-то по поводу «подрочить» Витя не думает до этого самого момента. Дверь не заперта, он знает это, когда снова оглаживает своё тело через ткань неторопливо, и заглядывает в зеркало, чуть содрогаясь от неожиданности, потому что за его спиной стоит растерянный и взъерошенный Юри, который начиняет:

— Ви... тя, — добавляет он дрогнувшим голосом, когда Витя улыбается своему любимому, обернувшись к нему в половину корпуса и подмигивая:

— Долго ты меня искал.

Тонкие пальцы Юри чуть подрагивают, когда тот ослабляет галстук, и Вите это безмерно льстит. Он знает — чтобы любимый возбудился так, с полоборота перед ним должно быть нечто по-настоящему значимое. Приятно знать, что этим «нечто» снова оказывается он.

— Что ты? — начинает японец, замирает, осекаясь на полуслове и нервно сглатывает, оглаживая его взглядом снова. — Ты...

— Потерялся, — спокойно объясняет он, делая шаг к замерзшему японцу, отчаянно хлопающему глазами. — И ждал, что ты меня найдёшь.

— Прямо в платье? — тихо спрашивает Юри, и Витя улыбаясь, кивает ему в ответ так, словно он не наткнулся на примерочную случайно. Будто это был его хитрый и коварный план. Тот самый, в котором он прижимает к себе Юри за бёдра, вжимаясь налившимся и окончательно окрепнувшим стояком в его пах и шаловливо вскидывает брови.

— Тебе нравится?

Кадык ходит от того, как Юри сглатывает, не переставая разглядывать его и скользить руками по приятной, шероховатой ткани, сравнивая её с живой кожей под ладонями. И, судя по тому, как у Юри встаёт, ему нравится всё это делать.

— Дверь открыта, — лепечет он, но Вите плевать.

Ему всегда плевать на условности, а это — одна из них. Витя не может сказать, что его это возбуждает, но он отлично знает, Юри — очень даже, и вот эта мысль уже заставляет его самого дрожать от нетерпения.

— А у меня стресс и кто-то должен утешить несчастного потеряшку, — мурлычет он в губы Юри, под визг расстёгиваемой молнии на чужих брюках.

— Сейчас? — поднимает брови Юри, делая невероятно умильное лицо, следом за которым — Витя знает — последует огненная страсть. Эти контрасты так заводят, что хочется умереть, не выпуская своего подопечного из рук.

Шаловливые ладони сминают, задирая нежную ткань на заднице, вместе с разрезом, прижимая его к себе за ягодицы. От такой властности Витя млеет, насмешливо глядя в тёмные глаза.

— Да, — соглашается он, подныривая рукой под трусы и доставая чужую плоть и сжимая её вместе с собственной в кулаке.

Они прижимаются друг к другу тесно, пока Витя двигает рукой поверх их членов, а Юри прижимает его к себе теснее, сжимая за ягодицы, лаская спину в роскошном разрезе, толкаясь навстречу неторопливой руке.

Его губы такие ласковые, что Витя жмурится до боли, отвечая нежностью на нежность, и сдаваясь, когда Юри берёт инициативу в свои руки. По правде, его так возбуждают такие редкие моменты — Юри ведёт, что Витя спускает за какие-то считанные толчки, но и Юри — тоже.

Они жмутся друг к другу, словно дети, потерявшиеся в лесу, задыхаясь, соприкасаясь лбами и заглядывая в глаза на мгновенье, прежде, чем распасться.

Когда они выходят из примерочной, Витя держит Юри за руку и задумчиво размышляет только об одном — надо бы купить себе домой подобное. 

Так, исключительно для постельных утех...


End file.
